clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Beauracrats at the Project:Beauru of Beauracracy. The Webmaster system was EPIC FAIL. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOB!!!! Feel free to contact the Beauracrats to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this, an administrator will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our encyclopediatic brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the annoucments! Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert Page Title Here. buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements *Hello, folks! We are very happy to announce that we have OVER TWO THOUSAND ARTICLES! Break out the Cream Soda and PAR-TAY! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 17:03, 27 July 2009 (UTC) *Please join the Club Penguin Beta Wiki! --Iceanator189Talk to melting ice! 15:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) *The second edition is completed! You may view it here. --Alex002, remainder of Alex001 Chit-Chat % 14:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) *I'm back! And I'm here to stay! -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 09:04, 23 July 2009 (UTC) *If you're creating a army, like STINC or the UMA, please use this template: . -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) * There are high chances that Alex001 may have H1N1 Flu. . *See this and this. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:10, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *Hi Everyone... I've been active for the last 4 or 5 days so... I guess I'm back... ~MTM~ *WE NEED NOMINEES FOR THE USER OF THE MONTH AWARDLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 08:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *WE HAVE ENOUGH JANITORS THE JANITORIAL FACILITY IS NOW ACTIVE: Anyway our janitors are: **Fiskerton Phantom **Zapwire **Chub777 **The Leader **Anniemoose98 BUT WE STILL NEED FIREMEN Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 12:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) *The Denno Senshi Movie has officially been released! Check it out here! Watch it in Full Screen for the best quality! -- Pingu Penguin Wanna talk? Denno Senshi is everywhere! 14:59, 19 July 2009 (UTC) *Look at the FAOTW. The voting system has restarted. Come and vote NOW! Alex002, remainder of Alex001 Chit-Chat % 04:08, 18 July 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *UnitedTerra *Club Penguin Island *For Great Justice *A Field Guide to Foreign Universes *Ninjinian *Triskelle *Explorer *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *Leekduck *www.Power4U.com *X-Virus *G's Family *Rockhopper's Family *Khanzem *Sensei's Family *Craáin Sensei *Maledict ---- *See Our Best Articles! *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) UnitedTerra! The National Land of UnitedTerra Territories, commonly known as UnitedTerra, initially shortened to the UTR and originally addressed as United Nations, is one of the most biggest democratic country in the penguin-world. It was founded in 1999, by the Big Three. The capital is New Club Penguin, which is is the biggest piece of land in the UTR. After almost a decade, the other pieces of deserted land are still being constructed and made into cities. Featured Quote Featured Picture The official portrait of Hydro Plane. User Of The Week Congrats to Ninjinian! Absences One day before the start of your absence (if you do have), please put your absence file in "Current AbsenceS", or Mabel will destroy YOU! Full Absences Partial Absences Absent LATER. Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Denno Senshi * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Coolnerd1 * Gaarg * Captain Ash * Modeus Marzipan Dittofang * Sister Alkamesh * Voltaire * Iceanator189 * Yorkay Porkay Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper This Wiki in other languages *French Category:Main